BLOOD and a BEAST
by LunaBlackMoon
Summary: This is a story having to do with the pairing of Spida and Orochimaru. Spida had to run away and leave Orochimaru. He wasn't the same man she had fallen in love with. It turned out that after a couple of months Spida found her self pregnant with Orochimaru's child. Now they live far away from everyone and everything. Spida would do anything to keep her child safe, even give up her
1. Lullaby

A scream could be heard though out an old run down house. This scream was that of a child, a child that had just woken up from a terrible nightmare. This child was afraid, afraid that the nightmare was real and not just a dream. The small frail child sat up in its bed and cried. The child didn't hear the door open or had felt someone place themselves on its bed.

"My dear child what is it that troubles you so? Why do you scream and weep?" An angel like voice said.

The child looked up to the stranger and noticed that it wasn't a stranger, but its own mother. The child went and hugged its mother tightly, to make sure that she was real and would not leave. The mother held her child in her arms trying to silence it and make the troubles go away. Once the child had calmed down to small hiccups the mother asked, "Now my angel, what troubles you so?"

The child was still shaken up and couldn't form a single word. The child took a shaky breath to calm its nerves. Then spoke in a shaken voice, "Mother, *Sniffle* … I h-had a b-b-bad dream."

"What happened in this bad dream of yours dear" asked of the mother?

"I-i d-dreamed t-that you … D-died" the child whispered.

After the child had told the mother what happened in its nightmare, the child started to weep once more. The mother held her child tighter to herself; she knew that her child's dream was not a dream. Instead it was a small vision of the future and what was to come.

The mother started to speak once more as she wiped her child's tears away, "My child. Listen to these words I am about to tell you. I love you and always will, even if some day I do pass on to the next world. I want you to know that I'm always with you through the moon, the stars, and also I will be in your heart," the mother pointed her finger to the child's heart, "When you feel sad or feel alone look to the night sky, and remember that you are never alone, no matter what has happened."

The child looks to its mother and listened to every word of wisdom and nodded its head in understanding. The child was very smart and knew to never forget its mother's words. It would always remember the words and would pass it on to anyone who was willing to listen.

"Mother will you sing to me" the child pleaded?

The mother looked down at her child and smiled, "Of course I will. What song would you like?"

"C-can you sing me the lullaby, please?"

"Of course my child." The mother moved into the bed more, so that her and the child where lying side by side. She started to sing,

"Little baby,

Hear my voice

I'm beside you,

O maiden fair

Our young Lady,

Grow and see

Your land, your own faithful land

Sun and moon,

Guide us

To the hour of our glory and honor

Little baby,

Our young Lady

Noble maiden fair"

Then the child joined in and started to sing with its mother.

"Little baby,

Hear my voice

I'm beside you,

O maiden fair

Our young Lady,

Grow and see

Your land, your own faithful land

Sun and moon,

Guide us

To the hour of our glory and honor

Little baby,

Our young Lady

Noble maiden fair"

Once the mother and child finished the lullaby, the child yawned and fell back asleep. The mother climbed out of her child's bed and tucked the child under the blanket.

"Good bye my child, please remember this lullaby because this is the last you will hear it from me. I'm sorry that I must go, but this is how it must be. I love you and I hope you become a great, strong, powerful ninja like I know you will."

The mother stared at her child then put a box and envelope on its night stand. She took off her necklace and set it on top of the envelope. She then made some hand sighs and everything on the night stand disappeared. The mother had set a seal into place on the objects, so that when she passed on they would be visible once more when the time was right. She then kissed her child's head for the last time and then left the room. She closed the door as quietly as she could and walked to the living room to wait and greet her death.

'I guess this is to be my last night on Earth. I had such a good time and finally got the child I always wished and dreamed I would have. I'm just sad and disappointed that I won't be able to help my child grow up.'

The mother was so deep in thought that when she suddenly felt a cold sword at her throat. She had jumped a little in surprise that she didn't feel him come up be hide her.

"Hello, my sweet," a man hissed.

"Hello, my love," hissed back the mother.

It was silent between the two old lovers for a while, and then the man spoke again with a sigh and sadness in his voice, "Why couldn't you have just turned evil and joined me? Then I wouldn't be forced to kill you, we could have lived happily together."

The mother spoke back to the man, "You already know the answer to that question, my love. It is and always will be my nature to be kind and loving, you can't change nature. You should know that my love since you is also part nature, just as I am."

All he could think about was how right she was, but he also knew that no matter how much he loved her she could no longer live. She knows too much about him and if the information she carries got into the wrong hands he might just end up dead in a matter of days.

"My sweet you are correct you cannot change, just as I cannot" he then sighed "So now I must kill you even if you have my heart and undying love."

"I already know this my love and I shall not fight back. All I ask are for two simple wishes."

The man didn't have to think twice about letting her have two last wishes, "And what are these last wishes of yours?"

"I ask of you to make my death as quick and painless as possible and to also, if you must, kill our daughter with no pain."

The man was shocked at the new information he had just received. He couldn't form a single word from the shock he had just received. After a while he got over his shock and lowered his head down to his lover ear, "My dear sweet Spida. I shall grant you these last wishes, but I must tell you that our daughter will die tonight, please, I hope you can understand."

"I understand Orochimaru, my love. Just please try to not hurt our daughter to much, she is all and everything to me."

"I promise," was all Spida heard before she felt him kiss her and then everything went black.

'Goodbye my daughter. I'm sorry.'


	2. Death

*Thump*  
I heard a noise and woke up to find myself alone in bed. 'Mother must have gone to bed when I feel asleep.' My mouth was very dry, so I got out of bed and walked to my door. I opened the door as silently as I could, so I wouldn't wake up mommy, and walked down the hallway. Once I reached the end of the hallway I was about to turn left to the kitchen, when i saw a shadow in the living room. So instead I turned right to the living room. I was in shock from what I saw in front of me.  
In front of me was mothers head, laying on the floor next to her body. A man was standing over her now lifeless body, just staring at her. In his right hand he held a long bloody sword, with a snake hilt. Then realization hit me my nightmare had come true and this man just killed my mother. I started to cry as I released that I was now alone. My legs gave out and I fell to the floor.  
The mysterious man looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. This murderous man was smiling at me and all I wanted to do was rip his head off, like he did to my mother. The man started to walk over to me, stepping over mothers body, and kept that smile on his snake like face. I sat there and didn't move a muscle, my breath was shallow. I wasn't afraid to die, because then I would have another chance to see my mommy again. What I was really afraid of was if my death was going to be painless or not.  
The man finally reached me he was still smiling at me and staring straight into my eyes. I was so disgusted with this man that I almost missed how much he looked like me. He almost had the same eyes as me, the color of my eyes was red, black, and white. They looked like snake eyes with the slit as the pupil. He also had the same color hair as mine, his was all black while mine was white, blue, red, and black. Why does this man have some of the same traits as me?  
We continued to stare at each other, both of us trying to read each others soul. Then suddenly the man stabbed me in the heart, it was so fast that I almost missed it. The sword went all the way through and was sticking out of my back. I felt the pain ten fold and almost screamed in pain, almost. I held in my scream so that the man would know the pain I was feeling, but I knew that I wasn't going to hold out if this man had stabbed me again. I for sure would have screamed as loud as I could have.  
The man looked pleased that I was not showing weakness and wasn't screaming, he almost looked proud. The pain was to much for me, I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I started to fall over. I was to dizzy and didn't think to stop my self, but surprisingly the man had stopped my fall and was now laying me on my back. Even though I was just stabbed I continued to stare into the man eyes showing him everything I was feeling pain, sadness, and anger I now held towards him for killing my mother. The mans face didn't change but his eyes showed everything. Guilt, sadness, and what confused me the most was disappointment.  
My eyes started to get heavy and I knew that I was dying, there wasn't even a point in trying to get help. I had nothing left no mother, no father, no siblings, and also I didn't even know if I had any other family out there. So if I magically survived this what would even happen to me? I hadn't even notice that the man had took his sword out of my heart that made me flinch or that I was now coughing up blood. I just don't care anymore I was going to die and that was it, nothing more nothing less.  
The man put his sword away and left the house, and me on the floor next to my mothers cold dead body. I didn't mind though, it was alright that I was next to my mother and I got to see her one last time. I was kind of happy that I finally got to leave this hurtful world. No one ever loved me, well besides my mother, but now there was nothing. Not even the villagers like me. I never told my mother my dark secrets about the villagers and now I never can. It's a good thing that I'm dying because, "Who would love a monstrous demon like me?" With those last words, I welcomed the darkness and closed my eyes for the last time.

2 days later.

I opened my eyes to be greeted by darkness. ' Was this heaven or was it hell? Maybe it was the in-between? I guess I'm not good enough to go to either heaven or hell.' My thoughts where interrupted by a dark low chuckle. My head snapped side to side trying to find out where the source of the noise was coming from. When I decided to finally give up I spotted a man that looked to be in his twenty's. The man was really handsome but also a little scary. He walked over to my body that I now released was flouting in mid air. The man was finally close enough for me to get a good look at him. He had short messy midnight black hair, midnight black eyes, a black furry thing on his black shirt, black pants, two weird necklaces, he also had sharp looking finger nails also black, and lastly when I got a glimpse of his teeth they where not only really white but also all of his teeth where very sharp looking.  
The man caught me looking him over and chuckled again. I guess I was blushing from embarrassment because he stopped chuckling, but still had amusement in his black eyes. He then decided to speak, "If you are finished 'looking me over there are some things I would like to talk to you about."  
I was caught off guard when I heard no hate or anger in his voice. He was actually being nice to me or was there something he wanted from me, I couldn't decided. The man must have waited for me to speak because he stopped talking, "U-um ….. S-sir if you d-don't m-mind me asking but w-what is your n-name?"  
The dark looking man stared at me for a moment before smiling again and answered my question, "Well little one my name Jashin. You may call me Lord, Lord Jashin, Jashin-sama, or just plan Jashin will also be fine."  
This man, I mean Jashin-sama, is being very nice to me and I can't figure out why. What can he gain from me, or what is it that I have to offer him? "Jashin-sama if I may ask why are you being so nice to me?" I asked my shyness now completely gone.  
"Well little one why would I be mean to someone like you that I don't even know?" Jashin-sama asked me.  
"Because I'm a demon and monster that no one will love and do as they please to. To be in pain, to be broken, alone, and most importantly unloved." I looked away from him as I spoke the words the villagers have made me always remember one way or another.  
Jashin-sama looked at me with pity eyes, I always never liked pity, "Please Jashin-sama don't pity me I don't deserve it."  
"Little one please look at me."  
I looked over at Jashin-sama and saw him smile at me again and to my surprise he hugged me. My body froze, I didn't know how to react. My mother barely hugged me and was the only one that ever hugged me. How do I react to this? He must have seen my discomfort because he stopped hugging me and asked a question no one ever dared to ask me, "Little one will you give me the honor of telling me your name?"


	3. Massacre part 1

"Lord Bekage! Something has happened!"

A high ranked ninja yelled as he ran into the Bekages office.

"What is it?"

The Bekage tiredly said. He had enough things to worry about he didn't need something none important to worry about.

"Well sir,... It's has come to some people's attention that well, um..."

The ninja was nervous to tell the Bekage about what might has happened.

"Yes, what is it? Spit it out already! If its not important then get out of my office!"

The Bekage had had enough stalling and wanted to know what has happened.

"Sir, Miss Spida has not come to the village in a hole month. The villagers are starting to worry if she might be in trouble with..."

The ninja was stalling again. He was trying the Bekages patience once more.

"Spit it out already! She might be in trouble with who?!"

"She might be in trouble with that monster of hers that she keeps."

The Bekage new of who he spoke of. When Spida had first come to the village she had brought a baby with her that she would not let anyone see, not even himself. He never thought anything about it till the child was enrolled into school. That was when everything changed in the village. The child was strange looking it had long black hair with natural color highlight in it that where red, blue, and white. It wore a creepy mask that was all white with black circles around the eyes. It's clothes was always a black trench coat that it never took off. The child was frightening to the other children and he had gotten a few complaints from there parents, but there was nothing he could do.

If he wanted to keep Spida here to help with the hospital the village had to deal with the weird child. That didn't mean that they had to be nice to it. Soon he started to see out his window and when he walked down the street, that the child would be abused. The adults would throw things at it and the children would beat it up in big groups, not once did it fight back. It confused me a little bit at first, then I figured that _'If it did fight back then I could throw it out of the village'_. The Bekage started to think of ways to handle the problem, but nothing really good came up. So he decided,

"I want you to get two of our best teams out to Spida's house and see what has happened."

The ninja bowed and said, "Hai, Bekage." The vanished in a puff of smoke.

The Bekage got up and walked over to his window and looked out at his nice size village. He muttered to himself, _'Spida. What have you gotten your self into?'_

"The Bekage wants The two best teams we have! Team 24! Team 51! Shall be the ones to accompany me to Miss Spida and the...demons house."

The teams packed all that they would need for the short trip. They then meet up at the village gates, "Alright. Listen up. I'm the teams leaders for this mission. You shall call me by _Misho_."

They all looked at each other then back at _Misho_ and said, "Hai!"

Then vanished through the trees at top speed, barely visible to the eye. They kept this pace till dusk and then set up camp. Everyone was sleeping while _Misho_ kept watch for any rough ninjas, when he heard ' _CRASH!'_ Everyone jumped up and help up there weapons wait for the attack to come, but none did. "It's alright everyone we can relax, but I want a perimeter check around the camp. If anyone finds something speak threw your radio. Alright then go!"

They then went off into different directions. Everyone from Team 51, _Misho_ , and three members from Team 24 came back to the camp empty handed, a girl member from Team 24 called in threw the radio, _'I found a small house about 25 yards Northeast from the camp. I shall hold my position till you all arrive.'_

Once everyone had arrived to where the girls location was at they sat and watched the house for a couple of minutes. "Alright everyone this is Miss Spida's house. I want Team 24 to take the back, Team 51 shall surround the house and be back up. I shall enter through the front and address the situation, once I give the signal Team 24 shall also come in. Understood? Good, now lets move out." Then everyone left to there position waiting for _Misho_ to give his signal.

 _Misho_ moved silently and carefully to the front door. Everything was quiet, the animals where surprisingly quiet as well. _Misho_ made it to the door without any problems, he looked around to see if any traps where set. There where no traps. _Misho_ opened the black door as quietly as he could then stepped in. The hall he now stood in was pitch black, nothing could be see the never ending darkness. _Misho_ moved forward even though his brain was telling him that if he went any farther then disaster would strike. To bad he was so stubborn.


End file.
